Blood and Memories
by redsandman99
Summary: A series of oneshots that take place mostly before Bound by Blood/And the Blood Rains Down. Some will be lost chapters to the stories and almost all will revolve around the killers.
1. Chapter 1

No Knife, No Problem

Jeff had never liked school when he had been in elementary school, and he liked it even less now that he was in junior high. Everybody thought he was weird and freaky. They all talked about him when they thought he wasn't listening. But what he didn't know was that he was ALWAYS listening. He knew everything they said about him and each other. Everyone was so fucking two faced that it was disgusting. Wait…two faced…Two Face! Two Face was a villain in the Batman comic books. He started to giggle madly, which made everyone turn around and stare at him like he was insane.

"I will eat your heart," he informed everyone looking at him, which made them turn back around in a hurry. He laughed even more. Two Face was cool and all that, but the Joker was his favorite Batman character. The Joker fucking kicked ass. Jeff wanted to be like the Joker, only he would do what the Joker had never managed to do: kill the Batman.

Jeff looked around the classroom and saw something that made him grin. Drew Roberts, the boy he really couldn't stand at all, was wearing a Batman t-shirt. It made sense for Drew to like Batman. He was the epitome of everything good and virtuous, and it made Jeff want to throw up. Only Jeff did not throw up today because not only did pizza not taste as good on the way back up, but because he suddenly had a much better idea. Now he just had to wait for the right opportunity.

The teacher went on and on about the subject she was supposed to be teaching. Jeff didn't even know what class he was in at the moment or who this boring bitch even was. He felt like killing her after he was done with Drew until she dropped her piece of chalk. That's when she bent down, and her blouse opened up just enough for him to get a peek at her breasts. He licked his lips and stared along with the other boys in his class. _Okay, big boobie lady gets to live_, he decided. _For now anyway._

Eventually the teacher passed out a worksheet and told them that they would have the rest of the class to do it. Jeff only took a glance at it. It appeared to be about history. Or maybe science. He didn't know because all the subjects tended to run together in his brain. But what he did know was that he needed to improvise in killing Drew since he didn't have his knife with him. Matt didn't let him take it to school because there was too much of a chance he would kill someone with it. But Jeff would show him he didn't need no sticking knife to kill someone. He would just use the tools that he already had at hand.

He got up and sharpened his pencil until it was as sharp as it could get. Nobody was really paying attention to him, Drew especially. The little goody two shoes was already halfway done with his assignment. Fucking moron. Couldn't he see that homework didn't matter anymore? Didn't he realize how close he was to meeting the Grim Reaper? Jeff started laughing as he slowly walked over to where Drew was sitting. _I need to get a robe and a scythe. That would be so awesome to have._

Drew looked up as Jeff stopped right in front of his desk. "What do you want Hardy?" he asked.

Jeff leaned over and grinned. "I…want you to…DIE! DIE! DIE!" He started stabbing Drew in the neck with the first "die" and he just kept doing it over and over again. People were screaming and the teacher was trying to pull him away, but he resisted quite well. He had to make sure the dumb bastard was really dead. Not only had Drew been a little fucking goody two shoes, but he actually had the nerve to look down at Jeff like he was some kind of common crazy person. That offended Jeff, and the bastard had to pay for it big time.

Of course, if Jeff knew the very public slaying of Drew Roberts was the thing that landed him in the loony bin in the first place before hand, he would have done things a bit differently. He would have killed a few more people and sent them straight to hell with Drew, because it would be several years before he ever got to initiate a really good killing spree again (the few doctors he took out in the asylum didn't really count for him because he didn't get much of a chance to enjoy himself).


	2. Chapter 2

Family Dysfunction

James hated it when his entire family got together for dinner. With the exception of Annabelle, they drove him nuts when he was around just any one of them. Being stuck in a room with Joseph, Caroline and Jacob all at the same time made him want to fucking kill every one of them and then toss their bodies to his pit bull Sammy. But he didn't do that because he didn't know if human flesh would make Sammy sick. He didn't want that to happen, so he tried to grit his teeth and just eat as fast as he possibly could.

Annabelle was sitting next to him, and she looked like she would rather be anywhere else in the world. He really didn't blame her. Dinner was going even worse than he had expected. Joseph had come home completely trashed last night and had thrown up all over the place, which had set Caroline into a complete tizzy. And to make matters worse, she would not let the damn subject go, so they were all being subjected to her whiny, nasally voice.

"Can you just shut the fuck up for two fucking seconds?" Joseph finally snapped. His beady eyes that were sunken into his pudgy face were glaring daggers at his wife. "So I threw up all over the place. Big fucking deal! I am the man of this house and I can damn well do what I please."

Caroline glared right back at him. "You think you're a man? When a man gets wider than he is tall, he is no longer a man. He is officially a beached whale." Then she glanced over at Jacob. "Yeah, keep stuffing your face with more food," she snapped sarcastically. "You just need to get SO much bigger."

Annabelle leaned over towards James. "Come on, let's get out of here," she whispered. "I don't want to be here anymore."

James shook his head. "No way. I haven't eaten a damn thing all day. I'm not letting myself starve just because these people are assholes."

"What the fuck did you say over there?" Caroline snapped. Her full attention was on the two of them now.

"I said you all are assholes," he replied. "Now someone please pass the salt."

Joseph grunted. "At least being an asshole is being better than fucking insane."

James glared at his father. "Don't start going there with me Joseph. You don't know just how insane I can be."

"James don't," Annabelle pleaded. She didn't like it when he went crazy. He scared her when he was like that.

Joseph leered at Annabelle. "Yeah, you tell him you little whore. You keep this little fucker on a leash, or I'm going to--"

Nobody got to hear what he was going to do. In fact, nobody got to hear much of anything from him besides a gargled scream. Once James heard Annabelle being called a whore, that was it for him. It pushed him over the edge he had been trying to balance on all day. With one fluid motion, he grabbed the knife he had been eating with, turned the table over completely and stabbed his father directly in the heart.

"James!" Annabelle screamed. She tried to pull him back, but didn't succeed until he stabbed Joseph two more times. Jacob just stared at the scene before him, his eyes wide as dinner plates and his mouth completely agape. Caroline on the other hand, didn't seem fazed at all by what her youngest son had just done. In fact, it looked like she had been expecting something like that to happen.

James kept trying to go after Joseph, even after he died right there on the kitchen chair. "Fucking bastard!" he hissed. His vision was actually red and hazy because of his rage. "Fucking pig! She's not a whore! She's _mine!_"

Despite being a lot smaller than he was, Annabelle somehow managed to pull him upstairs to her room. It probably helped that he let her do it. He very rarely ever pushed her away. She was his Annabelle, and he didn't want to hurt her. That was why he claimed her first before Joseph or Jacob could. She was his, plain and simple. And not only was she his, but he was hers. Even though she hated it sometimes because she had morals and he didn't, it didn't change the pure and simple fact that there was a connection between them. It was deeper than blood and beyond anything any two siblings should share, but it was still there.

"What the hell was that?" Annabelle demanded to know. "Have you gone completely insane? You just…you…"

"Killed Dad," he finished for her when she didn't get the words out fast enough. "I'm very well aware of that."

"But you…you're going to get--"

He cut her off with a kiss. He knew he was taking a risk because things were going to go to hell if Caroline walked in on them right then and there. He was going to have to find a way to cover up the fact Joseph was dead, and having both parents disappear at the same time would be a little too suspicious. "It's going to be okay," he assured her. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

She shook her head. "We can't keep going on like this James. You with your killing, me with the not telling…us being together…it's not right."

He smirked. Right…wrong…these were just words. They were words that meant nothing to him. For him, the only things that meant anything to him were murder, chaos, insanity, sex, Mark and her of course. She was the thing that drove him more than anything else. Their love and their hate would keep burning and consuming them until there was nothing left.

And he would enjoy every second of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Burn it to the Ground

"Would you come on?" Mark snapped impatiently. He was already down on the ground and now he was just waiting on James. "We've already waited long enough as it is."

"I'm coming you asshole," James snapped as he kept climbing down the side of the house. "And I told you a million times why we had to wait. We had to make sure your stupid ass has an alibi." He jumped the rest of the way down to the ground. "You're the one who wants to set the damn funeral parlor on fire, not me."

"Yeah, I really don't understand your reasoning here," Mark said as they started walking to the funeral parlor, a.k.a., his house. "You've been killing people for about a year now. You murdered your own father a week ago and I know you're planning on killing Mommy Dearest. Yet for some reason, you do not want to help me kill my parents by helping me burn my house down."

James just shrugged. "I'm just not in the mood to do it tonight. I'll watch you do it though."

Mark rolled his eyes. James really got on his nerves sometimes. "You're a fucking moron. Why hasn't your mom told the cops about what you did? I thought she was dying for a chance to get rid of you."

"She can't go to the cops. Mom's involved with some drug deal with some fucking guy named Zeus. She knows I know about it, and she knows I'll take her down with me if she goes to the pigs."

"The family that blackmails each other stays together," Mark said as they snuck into his garage. "That's rather poetic." He grabbed the two heavy containers of gasoline he had placed in there several hours ago. "Get the door," he ordered, indicating to the side door that led directly into the room where his father kept the caskets.

James opened the door and followed Mark into the house. It was completely dark and quiet. It was about one in the morning and everyone was sleeping, just like Mark knew they would be. He began to pour the gasoline in every room as quickly as he could. James followed him, finding a lollypop in his pocket and then sucking on it as obnoxiously as he could. "It's so sweet," he moaned happily. He held it out to Mark. "Want a lick?"

Mark glared at him. "What I want is for you to shut the hell up and suck more quietly."

"You wouldn't be saying that if I was sucking something of yours."

That little comment almost made Mark drop the container of gasoline he still had left. "What did you just say?"

James grinned. "You heard what I said."

"Yeah, and I'm going to pretend that I didn't." Mark muttered. He finished pouring the gasoline everywhere and then pushed James out the door. He handed James the empty gasoline containers and put on one of his leather gloves. Then he took out a match, lit it, and threw it on to the trail of gasoline he had left behind.

It didn't take long for the entire house to go up into flames. Mark and James started to take off running, but then James happened to glance back and saw something that made him stop in his tracks. "Holy shit!"

"What?"

"Glenn's still in the house!"

_Ah fuck, I forgot about him,_ Mark thought to himself as he turned around. Sure enough, he could see Glenn standing in the living room and he was surrounded by flames. He thought for sure his little brother was going to just burn up when the little fucker just plain jumped through the window and started rolling around the ground. "Good boy," he muttered. He grabbed James by the shirt and made him start moving again. "Come on. We have to get out of here."

"Dude, did you see that?" James asked as they started running back towards his house. "His face looked all burned up! That was awesome! I want to poke his burns and see how they feel."

The only reason Mark did not turn around to stare at his friend was the fact that he was used to those kinds of comments coming out of his psychotic mouth. "Well you're not going to right now. Right now we need to get back into your room."

"Well you suck," James snapped. He pouted for a moment before speaking again. "Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you just do that?"

Mark frowned and looked at him. "No reason really. Why do you ask?"

James grinned. "Wow, you're really cold blooded, you know that. You're like a dead person." He started to laugh. "You're the Deadman Marky."

"Yeah, and you're a psycho. We go together like peas in a pod. Now will you move faster? If Jacob eats all of that cake your aunt brought over before we get back, I'm going to kill you too."


	4. Chapter 4

The Escape

Matt stared up at the asylum in front of him. Shady Hills was the home to the criminally insane of North Carolina. It was also home to his baby brother Jeff. He hadn't seen Jeff for about four years now. Jeff had killed a boy during school one day, and the case had never even made it to trial. Jeff was too crazy to even sit in a courtroom, so they had locked him up in the nuthouse. Matt hadn't even seen Jeff in all those years because he was too "dangerous" to have any visitors. They did let him write letters at first, but then they stopped for a couple of years. Matt had tried to just move on with his life, because he knew Jeff was only going to land him in trouble anyway. Jeff was an instrument of pure evil, and he had no qualms about it. Matt knew he wasn't a saint himself, but he wasn't quite the monster Jeff could be.

Then, just one week ago, Matt had received another letter from Jeff. To the untrained eye, it all looked like gibberish. But Matt knew better than that. It was the made up language he and Jeff used to use when they were kids. The message was short, simple and to the point.

_They are hurting me. Get me out._

Matt's shock was what prompted him to do a little digging into the history of Shady Hills. He talked to former inmates there and found out the doctors kept all the patients way too drugged up, and would beat them if they got out of line. One former patient saw Jeff kill several of the doctors, but the teenager was too drugged to take them all on. And to make matters worse, they were using electroshock therapy on him. At least, the doctors called it electroshock therapy. The majority of people who used to be trapped there believed the doctors were just electrocuting people and calling it a treatment. That did not set well with Matt at all.

It had taken Matt the whole week to figure out a way to get into Shady Hills. Of course, getting in was going to be easy compared to the task of getting himself and Jeff out of the asylum. But honestly, he didn't care about the risks. Jeff's message from his letter kept repeating itself over and over again in his mind. _They are hurting me. Get me out. They are hurting me. Get me out._

"Hello Dr. Sawyer," one of the nurses said.

Matt grinned as he shook the nurses hand. Currently, he was disguised as Dr. Tom Sawyer, Jeff's new psychiatrist. The real Dr. Sawyer's body had yet to be discovered. "Hello," he said pleasantly. "Am I allowed to see my patient now?"

The nurse frowned. "I thought you were supposed to see Dr. Evans right now."

_Shit, who's Dr. Evans?_ Matt thought to himself. He had forgotten to find out that part from Dr. Sawyer.

Luckily, Matt was saved from having to answer that question by the sound of screaming. Unfortunately, it sounded like it was Jeff who was screaming. As the nurse turned around, Matt grabbed her from behind, put his hand over his mouth and sliced her throat open. Then he let her fall to the ground and he ran towards the source of his screaming. The gun he had in his coat pocket suddenly felt very heavy, so he took it out of his pocket and cocked it. He was going to have to move extra fast now.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jeff roared. "LET ME GO YOU FUCKING SONS OF BITCHES! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!"

It wasn't hard finding where Jeff was being kept with him screaming like that. Matt got to his room and found three dead bodies on the floor. About five orderlies were trying to hold him down so one of the doctors could inject some kind of sedative into him. "Hey you bastards," Matt growled. He started firing off shots right and left. "Pick on someone your own size."

Six shots were fired and six bodies hit the floor. Matt reloaded the gun and went to check on Jeff. "Jeff? Jeff? Are you okay?"

Jeff didn't look very okay at all. He was a lot skinnier than he had been before being locked up. His blonde hair had grown out several inches, and it was dirty and unkempt. "Kill," Jeff muttered. He got to his feet shakily. "Must kill." He reached into Matt's pocket and pulled out another one of his knives. "Kill…blood…peanuts…murder…Skittles…" He paused and looked at Matt. "I don't remember the way out."

"It's okay," Matt assured him. He took Jeff by the hand and led him out of the room. "I'm going to get us out of here. Just hang on to me."

There were plenty of doctors and nurses that tried to stop them. But even with Jeff clinging to him, Matt had one big advantage: the gun. He picked everyone who tried to stop them off one by one, and Jeff even managed to get a stab or two in. But when they were near the exit, they came across the last doctor. It was Dr. Evans--the head honcho of the entire place. The one who had ordered all the stuff to be done to Jeff. Matt shot him in both his kneecaps so he would be completely defenseless. Then he turned to look at Jeff. "Go get him Jeffey," he said with a grin.

Jeff just growled as he stared at Dr. Evans. His eyes had a glazed over feral look in them. He approached the fallen doctor with the knife, muttering to himself the entire time. The only really coherent sentence was "Let's cut open YOUR brain doctor and see what's inside."

Matt grinned and watched his baby brother get to work. He knew he was unleashing a monster by letting Jeff out like this. But he honestly didn't care. Jeff was his baby brother, and blood always--ALWAYS--overruled right and wrong in his mind. Besides, despite being completely crazy, Jeff was good company. Most of the time anyway. "Don't take too long buddy. We have to get out of here before we both get locked up in a different nuthouse."

Jeff just ignored him and kept on torturing Dr. Evans with the knife.

Matt sighed and leaned up against the wall. This was going to take awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Story

Stephanie was so bored with her life that she could hardly stand it. Day after day, she continued to see the same people, go to the same places and talk about the same crap over and over again. Her parents were very protective of her just because she was the youngest. Yet her brother Shane got to do whatever the hell he wanted, whenever he wanted. It was so unfair and it was driving her completely insane.

So, one night, in an effort to even begin to keep her own sanity, she snuck out her window and used her fake I.D. to get into a club. Now when going to clubs they're not supposed to, most seventeen year olds had enough sense to bring a couple friends along for the ride so they wouldn't be alone. But Stephanie didn't really have any friends. She had people who _pretended_ to be her friends just because of her daddy's money, but besides from that, she had nobody.

The club itself was so crowded that it was hard to even move around. It was also very hot and the music pretty much sucked. She tried to make her way over to the bar, but she kept getting the sense that somebody was watching her. She started looking around, trying to see if she could find the person. The only problem was that it was so crowded that she could barely see anybody around the sea of people that were surrounding her.

Suddenly somebody grabbed her arm. She nearly jumped a foot in the air as she turned around. "What the--"

"Sorry," the guy, sounding like he didn't mean it at all. "I know this is going to sound weird and shit, but I'm James Lawson, and my friend keeps staring at you like you're the most amazing fucking thing he has ever seen in his life. Do you mind coming over to our table and at least talking to the poor boy? You don't have to be nice to him if you don't want to be."

Stephanie was completely startled by James's declaration, but she didn't get much of a chance to say anything in response. Before she knew what was happening, she was being thrown over James's shoulder and getting carried to his table.

"Fucking hell James!" a tall biker looking guy snapped. "What are you, some fucking caveman now?"

"No, I'm Tarzan," James replied. He set Stephanie down in one of the chairs and grabbed the biker guy by the hand. "Me Tarzan, you Marky. My Marky."

"I'm not your damn Marky," Mark grumbled. "You're a fucking idiot, that's what you are."

James ignored the insult. "Dance with me Marky," he ordered as he pulled Mark out of his chair. "You dance with Tarzan."

Stephanie wasn't quite sure what the hell to make of the scene playing out in front of her. But soon the sound of somebody chuckling made her look at the third guy who was at the table. And the phrase love at first sight took on a whole new meaning for her. "Holy crap," she muttered under her breath without realizing she was doing it.

The guy grinned. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was wearing a black AC/DC t-shirt, blue jeans and a leather coat. "I've been saying the same thing over here. I'm Hunter Helmsley."

"I'm uh…Stephanie McMahon." She went to go shake his hand, but he surprised her by kissing her hand instead. This made her turn a deep shade of red.

"You're cute when you blush," Hunter said with a smirk. He looked around. "Do you come here often?"

She shook her head. "No. Do you?"

"I'm not even from around here. I'm on a little road trip with James and Mark, although now I'm deeply regretting that decision."

"Why?"

"They are driving me completely insane."

"Aw, poor baby," she said sympathetically. She patted him on the arm. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You can come sit by me and give me a little kiss."

She grinned at him. "You move kind of fast, do you know that?"

"Well I can't help myself. I have a young--and I know you're not twenty one, I should get that out of the way right now--beautiful girl sitting here in front of me who obviously seems to like me the same way I'm liking her right now. Why not go with it?"

His words made sense to her. Besides, he thought she was beautiful. Nobody had ever called her beautiful before. They always used the words bratty, selfish, arrogant, snotty and bitchy. She got up and sat down in the chair next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her right then and there. Her heart literally started skipping beats and she could totally picture fireworks going off in her mind.

"James for the love of God, get down from there this instant!"

Hunter sighed as he and Stephanie look just in time to see James hanging upside down from the balcony. "Oh God, not again," Hunter groaned.

Stephanie frowned and shook her head. "You have very strange friends."

"Yeah, I know. Stupid serial killer bastard is killing my mood."

"Wait, what?"

"James kills people. So does Mark."

"Do you kill people?"

"Yeah, but I don't do it the same way they do. I make a game out of it. But don't worry, I don't want to kill you."

She grinned. "You're such a badass."

"Oh my God," Mark said. He dragged James back to the table and forced him to sit down. "Bitch, what is wrong with you? Hunter's a badass because he kills people? Are you retarded or something?"

She shrugged. "You would think he was badass too if you had to live my boring ass life." She snuggled up closer to Hunter. "My parents drive me nuts, my brother gets to do everything, the people I know suck…and now I know three killers and one of them thinks I'm beautiful. Fuck, this night has been the best one I've had in like five years."

James turned to Mark. "Do you think I'm beautiful?" he asked drunkenly.

Mark frowned. "No actually. I think you're fucking wasted and you might be the cause of an ulcer that is growing in my stomach."

As James and Mark continued to bicker, Stephanie looked at Hunter. She could see the look in his eyes and she knew what he wanted. Hell, she wanted it to, so why wait. Without saying a word, they both got up and started leaving the club. As they got onto his motorcycle, she knew one thing for sure: her life was definitely not going to be the same again.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! 2008 is almost officially upon us, and it is time to hear some new year resolutions!" Phil shoved his fake microphone right in Stephanie's face. "Let's hear from you first, Ms. McMahon. What are your resolutions going to be?"

She gave him an annoyed look. He had been doing this crap for the past two hours now and she was getting really tired of it. "My resolution will be to make your death even more painful than my family's was if you don't stop this shit right now."

He sighed and gave her a sad puppy dog face. "Oh come on Stephanie! I'm just trying to have some fun! You don't need to be a gigantic bitch."

"Yeah Stephanie," Mickie agreed. She and Maria were sitting together on the couch, going through their third bottle of wine. "Don't be a gigantic bitch. It's supposed to be _happy _new year after all.

Phil grinned and dropped his microphone. "It's going to be a happy new year!" he sang very loudly and very off key. He picked up Maria and started swinging her around. "Happy new year!"

"It's not the new year yet you idiot!" Maria squealed. She tried to fight her way free from Phil's iron grip. "Now put me down!"

"Happy new year! It's going to be a happy new year!"

Hunter came storming into the room. "You know, it's really hard to think of ways to destroy the _Saw_ franchise for ripping me off when you people refuse to SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Stephanie sighed and rolled her eyes. His little yell had been like five times louder than they had just been. "Calm down sweetie and give that little plan of yours a rest," she said soothingly. "You're only going to piss yourself off if you keep yelling."

Hunter grumbled incoherently under his breath and sat down in his chair. "Where the hell are the two psycho brothers?" he asked.

Everyone shook their head. "We don't know," they answered at the same time.

He glared at all of them. "What do you mean by that?"

"We haven't seen either of them in hours," Mickie clarified. She pulled Maria away from Phil and placed the younger girl on her lap. "Jeff said something about making a boom and then Matt went chasing after him as he ran out the front door."

Stephanie, who hadn't known that part of it, winced as Hunter's eye started to twitch. "Oh come on honey, it's a holiday! Let the kids run free and have some fun."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they're going to have a lot of fun," Hunter said sarcastically. "Having them bring a lynch mob to our front door is the way I want to usher in 2008."

"Okay, so they brought one little mob to our front door like six months ago and you still can't get over it?" Maria said incredulously. "Isn't it time to let that go Hunter?"

"Hey, I got stabbed in the ass with a pitchfork! I didn't even know people still carried pitchforks! My ass was completely traumatized!"

Stephanie snorted. "It's no worse than the things James used to do to you before we met."

He glared at her. "What did you just say to me?"

She glared right back at him. "You heard me."

Phil just looked uncomfortable. "Wow, I actually kind of wish I was with Matt and Jeff right now. They are probably having more fun than we are right now."

XXXXXX

"Damn it Jeff, it's cold out here!" Matt whined. "It's snowing and I don't have a coat! I want to go home!"

Jeff rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore his older brother. He was seriously thinking about ditching Matt completely until he found some fireworks. That was the whole reason he was out in the freezing cold in the first place. What kind of New Years Eve would it be without fireworks? It would be like Halloween without candy, Christmas without presents, and a day in his life without killing someone. It just wouldn't be right.

He could hear fireworks going off, but their location was eluding him. It was starting to piss him off. "Come on Matt!" he whined as he started going even faster. "I want the boom booms! We need to find the fire boom booms!"

"No we do not," Matt snapped. His teeth were chattering so hard that his words could barely be understood. "You are the only person who needs to find the boom booms and I am two seconds away from turning around and going the hell home!"

Jeff stopped in his tracks and turned around so he could glare at his older brother. "You do that, and I'll kill you to your DEAD!" He stopped and thought about what he had just said. "And that's worse!"

Matt shook his head. "I don't fucking care, you damn psycho. We're going to freeze to death out here anyway so--"

Jeff stopped listening as more fireworks started going off. They sounded really close now. "Fire go boom!" he exclaimed as he took off running again. He could hear Matt complaining and cussing behind him, but that wasn't what was important at the moment. He jumped over several fences and ran through several backyards before he got to the source of the fireworks. Two teenage boys were setting them off, and they were startled by Jeff's sudden appearance. But that didn't even begin to compare to how startled they were when Jeff took out his knife and slashed their throats before they could even get a word out of their mouths.

"The boom booms are mine infidels!" Jeff cackled. He started gathering up the fireworks (which mostly consisted of Roman candles and firecrackers) and he had them all in his arms by the time Matt caught up with him.

"I fucking hate climbing fences," Matt said breathlessly. "I fucking suck at it." He glared at Jeff. "Did you get what you needed?"

Jeff nodded. "Yup. Now we can party!"

XXXXXXXXX

Despite his earlier grumblings, Hunter felt himself cheering up as 2007 started coming to a close. Everyone was gathered around the TV to watch the ball drop in Times Square, and Jeff and Matt walked in during the last thirty seconds. "Where the hell have you two been?" Hunter asked without really turning around.

"Nothing," they replied at the same time, which was just creepy.

Stephanie kissed him on the cheek. "So about what we were discussing a few days ago…"

"We're not going to Europe Steph. I had a bad experience there once."

Phil frowned. "What happened?"

"I said I had a bad experience," Hunter growled very slowly. "What more do you want me to say?"

Mickie and Maria squealed. "The countdown is starting!" Maria said happily.

Hunter wrapped his arm around Stephanie as Phil, Mickie and Maria counted backwards from ten. He was so focused on the television that he didn't know anything was wrong until…

"JEFF DON'T! NOT IN THE HOUSE!"

Colored fireballs started flying everywhere, causing the girls to scream and Hunter jump off the couch. He spun around and found that Jeff had lit a Roman candle right there in the living room. Fire was going everywhere, and it didn't take long for the curtains to be set on fire.

"DAMN IT!" Hunter roared. He ran into the kitchen, grabbed the fire extinguisher, and ran back in the living room so he could put out the fire before the whole house went up in flames. After ten fireballs, the Roman candle went out, and that meant everyone could start going near Jeff to strangle him without being set on fire.

"What the hell was that for?" Hunter snarled. "Why in the hell would you even begin to think that was a good idea?"

Jeff looked startled by everyone's reaction. "Uh…happy new year?"

Hunter sighed. Jeff was definitely the cause of the ulcers forming in his stomach, there was no doubt about that. "That's it, you are not allowed near fireworks again. Do you understand me?"

"Nope!" Jeff replied. "Why don't you explain it to me Hunter?"

"Boys, let's not--" Mickie tried to say as Hunter started chasing Jeff around the house. That went on for about an hour before Hunter had to stop and he just made the decision that Jeff wasn't allowed near fireworks again. And as far as they all knew, he didn't go near them again.

But what they knew and what Jeff did were COMPLETELY different things…


	7. Chapter 7

A Random Annoying Morning

Mark was peacefully sleeping in his own bed when he felt something on top of him. At first he thought it was his pit bull Fang, but then he realized that Fang did not have arms. And he did not wear jeans. And he did not put a knife to his throat. Mark opened his eyes and found James straddling his chest while holding a knife to his throat. "What the fuck do you think you're doing you psycho?" he shouted angrily.

James smiled at him. "I'm bored Marky."

Glenn came in at that moment. It was hard to tell because of his mask, but he seemed to be irritated. "He's been annoying me for three hours now. It's your turn to deal with him."

Mark groaned. This had not been the way he had been intending to spend his day. "Why can't you go bug Annabelle? She actually likes you."

James pouted at him. "She doesn't like me today Marky," he said sadly. "We got into a fight." He started bouncing up and down. "I need you to entertain me Marky. It'll make me feel better."

"Well too bad, because I don't want to." Mark tried to shove James off of him. "Now go away! I'm trying to sleep."

"But I'm bored!" James whined. He took his knife and cut Mark on the chest with it, causing the other boy to shove him off violently.

"Fucking hell James!" Mark shouted. He got off and put his hand on his chest. The cut wasn't that deep, but it still stung like hell. "You're a fucking asshole. I hope you know that."

Glenn sighed as he helped James up to his feet. "You know, you could have been a little nicer about your answer. The boy only wants to be entertained."

Mark glared at his scarred baby brother. "You just shut the fuck up over there. I don't need to hear your two cents during all this."

James started tugging on Mark's arm. "Come on Marky, I want to go kill someone."

"So go kill someone. You don't need me to do it with you."

"Ugh! Why are you being so difficult? You love going to kill people!"

"I'm fucking tired you asshole! You kept me up till three in the morning last night babbling on about how I never take you anywhere. God, if I didn't know better, I would think you were a fucking chick."

Glenn grinned. "How do you know he's not a girl Mark? Is there something you're not telling me?"

James grinned too. "Yeah Marky, let's tell him how we spend some of our free time."

"How about we don't and you all go away?" Mark replied. He took off his shirt, tossed it to the ground and then grabbed a clean one from his closet. "Why are you so bored anyway? I thought you prided yourself on always keeping yourself entertained."

James shrugged. "I don't know. I just am." He began twirling his knife around in his hands. "We can kill anyone you want. I won't complain, I promise."

"Fine. Let's kill one of those bitches who go to St. Mary's."

"But I don't like killing them! You ogle them like a pervert!"

Glenn frowned. "Who says the word ogle?"

"I do asshole! Now shut up before I rip that damn mask off and gouge your fucking eyes out!"

Mark rolled his eyes. James was such a fucking drama queen sometimes. "What happened to not complaining about who I picked?"

James sighed. "You just want to kill those bitches because you know it bothers me."

Mark grinned evilly. "I thought you told me the other day that you don't get jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

"Yes you are! You're acting like a little jealous bitch!"

"I am not!" James stomped his foot twice before kicking Mark on the shin. "You take that back right now!"

Mark shouted in pain and shoved James as hard as he could. "Damn it you bastard! What is wrong with you?"

"I am not a jealous bitch!" James insisted. He looked like he was becoming absolutely unhinged at the thought of that accusation.

"You know, I think I might just go now," Glenn said. "This isn't the place for me."

Mark grabbed him by the arm and made him stay where he was. "Oh no you don't! You're not leaving me alone with him! This idiot is a nut job."

James cackled. "If you think I'm a nut job now, then you haven't seen anything yet." He grabbed Mark's head and licked the side of his face.

_Must not kill James…must not kill James…_ Mark had to take several deep breaths so he could fulfill that thought that was going through his head. "James?" he finally said.

James smiled at him. "Yeah?"

"Can you just go away?"

"Am I annoying you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to kill me?"

"Yes."

"But are you resisting that urge and you're just trying to think of other ways to hurt me instead?"

"Yes."

James's grin just got bigger. "Then I have officially fulfilled my mission." He planted a kiss on Mark's lips and left the room, laughing like an idiot as he did so."

Mark smacked his forehead and then looked over at Glenn. "Did you know that he was going to do that?" he growled.

Glenn just cocked his head to the side. "I can't control your boyfriend Marky. I never know what he's planning."

Mark sighed in frustration and went after James. "LAWSON! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I KILL THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"


	8. Chapter 8

Bombs Away

**A/N: this is a lost chapter from Bound by Blood. It takes place between chapters 10 and 11.**

Morrison hid behind Miz as much as he could. All he had been trying to do was show Hunter and Stephanie the bombs he had made, but James had come in at the wrong time. Now Hunter and Stephanie had bailed, leaving him and Miz to explain why they would leave something that could kill all of them in the house.

"Well aren't you going to say something for yourself?" James growled. He looked beyond pissed at the moment.

"Uh…I'm sorry?" Morrison said tentatively. "I wasn't planning to set them off in here you know."

"I don't care!" James replied. "What you plan and what happens never really goes hand in hand, now does it? Jesus, I know I'm crazy and shit, but I'm not crazy enough to leave bombs in my own house. You two are getting rid of them and you are getting rid them it right now!"

Miz's jaw dropped. "Me? Why do I have to help? I didn't have anything to do with this!"

Morrison saw that James's eye was twitching uncontrollably and he knew they were two seconds away from ending up on the wrong side of James's knife. "Fine! We'll get it out of here!" He quickly gathered up the bombs and made Miz follow him out of the room.

"Dude, I don't want to go anywhere with you right now," Miz protested. "You're carrying bombs! How am I supposed to know that they won't go off by accident?"

"You don't," Morrison replied. "You just need to trust the deeply rooted tree that is John Morrison. Trust that I will guide through my Palace of Wisdom and lead you safely away from the bombs I have created."

Miz frowned as he tried to decipher that. "Do you always need to talk like that?" he finally complained. "I never know what you're talking about and it makes me feel dumb."

Morrison rolled his eyes. Nobody ever seemed to know what he was talking about. Honestly, if he didn't know better, he would think that he was speaking in another language or something. "Just trust me with this okay? These things will not go off until we want it to."

"Oh, okay then," Miz put on his dorky fedora and grabbed the car keys. "But where are we going to take them? I mean, who would want them?"

"Well nobody's going to want them," Morrison said as they left the house and got in the car. "Jesus Miz, who would want one bomb, let alone several?"

"You obviously."

"I don't want one. I just like building them."

"Whatever. You know, sometimes I think Stacy's right: you are a freak."

"I'm not a freak. You're just jealous because everyone thinks you are an annoying bastard."

Miz glared at him. "Fuck you."

"Fuck you too."

They didn't talk to each other for several minutes after that. Miz just kept driving around and around, obviously not knowing where the fuck they should go. "We should blow up a building," he finally said.

Now there was an idea that Morrison could appreciate. And he knew just the place that he wanted to blow up. "Let's blow up that FBI building we've been talking about destroying."

Miz looked at him. "But how are we going to get the bomb inside the FBI building? They probably have really good security and all that stuff."

Morrison thought about it. As much as he hated to admit it, Miz had a good point. He didn't think they were going to get the explosives past security. Not unless they got creative of course. "You don't like this car a whole bunch, do you?"

"Yes I do actually," Miz snapped. "But that doesn't matter to you, does it?"

"No, not really. My plan is too good to care about what you want." Morrison pointed out towards the right. "Turn here and get to that park that's across the street from the FBI building. We'll need to find a giant rock to hold down the gas pedal."

Miz started to catch on to what Morrison wanted to do. "Dude, are you insane? You want to make my car drive itself into an FBI building and then blow up?"

"Pretty much," Morrison said with a nod.

"Dude, that's not cool! This car is my baby!"

"No it's not! Your hair is your baby."

"Oh yeah." Miz suddenly shook his head. "But that's not the point! This isn't fair! Why couldn't we have taken my car?"

"Because my car is not a piece of shit," Morrison snapped. "Now are we doing this or not?"

Miz muttered obscenities under his breath, but he did turn right and got to the park they needed to be at. While he stayed in the car, Morrison got out and found a small boulder that would be heavy enough to do what needed to be done. "Hold this," he ordered as he came back to the car. "I need to set the timer on the bombs."

"Holy fuck this is heavy," Miz muttered as he took the boulder. "I hope this fucking works dude. I'm not looking forward to what's going to happen if it doesn't."

"It'll work," Morrison said as he set the bombs to go off in about thirty seconds. He quickly backed out of the car. "Put the car in drive and get that rock on the gas pedal."

Miz did that and jumped out of the car just as it was really getting going. They ran behind the nearest tree and watched as the car crashed right into the front doors of the FBI headquarters. Just seconds later, it blew up in a fiery blaze. It nearly knocked Morrison off his feet, but he grabbed on to the tree to keep himself up. Miz wasn't so lucky, and he landed on his ass.

"Dude!" Miz yelled. "Holy shit!"

Morrison just nodded along with that statement. He couldn't agree more with it if he wanted to. "Miz my friend, I think we have a new calling in life: terrorists."

Miz thought about that for a minute before grinning. "That's awesome. Hoo rah baby!"

"Terrorists don't say hoo rah you idiot."

"They do now. Hoo rah!"

Morrison rolled his eyes. _How do I put up with him? He's such an idiot. _"Come on," he said with a sigh. "Let's go steal you a new car."


	9. Chapter 9

The White Sheet Mob

James chewed on his piece of licorice. He and the Ministry were down in Alabama at the moment, although it wasn't entirely by choice. They had left Texas and they had been trying to drive to Florida, but they had to stop and take a break. All of them in the car at once was just too much for even them to handle. He personally wished they had just flown to Florida instead. There was something about the South that just bothered him. Texas and Louisiana had been great, but he had had a bad feeling ever since Mississippi, and it wasn't getting better here.

Mark stepped out of the hotel room and leaned back against the building alongside James. "You feeling how I'm feeling?"

"If you feel like we need to get the hell out of here, then yes. We are officially on the same page." James stuffed the rest of his candy in his mouth and chewed it up and swallowed it. "I don't like it here Marky."

"I don't either," Mark said with a nod. "You remember back at the gas station when you kissed me? There were a couple of guys that looked like they would have kicked our asses if we didn't look like tough mother fuckers. And Raven's been getting all kinds of evil looks."

"That's because we're in some no name hick town that probably is overflowing with KKK members," Raven said. He, Christian, Gangrel and Glenn were coming outside now too. "We're not even in a part of Alabama that anyone has ever actually heard of. We're far from civilization boys, and right now, it's not acceptable for us to be a race besides white, a religion besides Christian and a sexuality beyond heterosexual."

James's eyes darkened. He hated intolerance. It annoyed the fuck out of him, especially when he was on the receiving end of it. "Fucking bastards," he muttered. He kicked the side of the only hotel in the entire town. "They should all just fucking die."

"Let's just get out of here," Gangrel suggested. "Forget this shit. Let's put everything back in the car and we'll drive to the nearest city. There are at least a hundred different places in this state that aren't as bad as this one."

"Yeah," Christian agreed. "I mean, I mean, my cousin lived in Montgomery for like six years and she loved it."

_Well that's just fucking lovely,_ James thought to himself. _But I really don't care what your cousin liked. Right now, I just want to kill somebody._

Mark recognized the look on James's face. "What are you planning, you crazy freak?"

James grinned. "I just have a little idea."

The other Ministry members exchanged looks. "I'm not sure I like where this is going," Glenn said.

"Nobody ever likes it when James starts coming up with plans," Raven muttered. "They never exactly turn out the way he wants them to."

James just rolled his eyes and started gathering all their stuff up. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he acted out his idea. The others continued to mutter under their breath, but they at least helped him out a little. They were going to go along with whatever he wanted, no matter how crazy it was. It wasn't like they were going to be able to stop him anyway. And as the saying went: if you can't beat someone, you join them.

Once all the stuff was in the car, James got in the driver's seat and started driving everyone else around. The town wasn't that big, so he figured it wouldn't be long before he found what he was looking for. "If anyone sees the White Sheet Mafia, tell me," he ordered.

Glenn cocked his head to the side. "The White Sheet Mafia?"

"The KKK," Mark clarified. He just looked at James and shook his head. "You're really just looking for trouble at this point, aren't you?"

"Oh come on, you know you like trouble just as much as I do," James said.

"I wasn't complaining or anything."

"For once," Christian muttered.

Mark turned around to glare at him. "Boy, I will fucking kill the shit out of you if you don't shut up."

Gangrel banged his hand against the window to get everyone's attention. "Found them! I found them! White supremacists are at that park over to the right."

James slowed down so he could look out the window without wrecking the car. He could see a bunch of figures dressed in white in the distance, and he could also see a bunch of crosses set up alongside those figures. "Jackpot baby," he muttered.

"So what's the plan?" Raven asked. "Are we going after that whole entire group? Because I mean, we could, but that's just going to get a little crazier than I want to get tonight."

"Does that translate that you did some drugs and your reflexes are off?" Mark asked.

"Yes," Raven admitted.

Christian looked insulted. "And you didn't share any with me? I thought we were friends!"

James got out of the car. "Keep the motor running," he said to Mark before he slammed the car door shut. He took off running as quickly and as quietly as he could, his eyes on the lookout for a potential victim. All he needed was just one little person who was all on his own.

He found that in a guy who had stopped his truck a little bit away from all of his friends. He hit the guy from behind, knocking the bastard loopy enough to not make a sound. There was little time to waste, because even with the rest of the Ministry, James would be horribly outnumbered.

"Tis the season to be killing," James sang under his breath as he hauled the giant cross out of the back of the truck. He put the guy on the cross and tied him down with some rope that was also in the truck. "You made this way too easy," he informed his victim as he grabbed the canister of gasoline and dumped it on the poor soul. He took his own lighter out of his pocket and set the man ablaze.

The screams that the man gave out were horrific at best. They attracted the attention of his little friends and James took off like a rocket. He never had run so damn fast in his life. He could hear the sounds of somebody chasing him, but they weren't fast enough to catch him.

"What the fuck did you do?" Mark asked as he literally hurled himself into the car.

The others were all looking out the back window. "Uh oh," Raven said. "We've got a mob coming! James…"

"I set a guy on fire," James said as he took off driving. "I burned him up on a cross. It was fun."

Mark sighed and looked out the rearview mirror. "It is also getting us chased by a bunch of racists rednecks."

James just shrugged. "Oh well. We'll lose them. Nobody can catch me when I decided to speed."

Christian groaned and buckled his seat belt. "You guys better buckle up too. He might just kill us all on accident now."

James pouted his lips. "I'm not that bad!"

Two seconds later, he hit a trashcan and a mailbox.

"Okay, maybe I am kind of bad at driving," James admitted. "But oh well, we can't stop now. We've got some escaping to do."


	10. Chapter 10

Babysitting, Part 1

"You cannot be serious," Hunter said to Stephanie. He was in complete and total disbelief about what she wanted him to do. "There's no way I'm doing this."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You have to honey. I can't take him with me and all the others are out for the night. It will be just for a couple of hours."

"But those couple of hours will be the death of me!" he whined. "Why can't we make Matt come back and get him?"

"Matt lost his cell phone so we can't get a hold of him. Come on baby, someone will be back before we even know we're gone."

Hunter sighed and glared at the demon seed that was sitting on the couch. "You are an evil little fucker, do you know that?"

Jeff just grinned at him. "Am not. You're just mean and grouchy."

Well yeah, that went without saying. It was hard for Hunter to be anything but that when nobody ever fucking listened to him. He had told Stephanie over and over again that he didn't like being alone with Jeff, and what was she doing now? Leaving him alone with Jeff. He had told Matt to watch his own damn brother and the older Hardy hadn't even managed to do that. And now Hunter was stuck along with the king of not listening--Jeff himself. It just wasn't fair.

When Stephanie left, Hunter just sat down in his chair and tried to read his newspaper. He managed to do that in peace for about five minutes. Then Jeff got off the couch and climbed on to his lap. He tried to ignore the younger man but it got too hard, especially when Jeff started playing with his hair. "Stop that," he ordered.

"Don't want to," Jeff replied. He ran his fingers all through Hunter's hair, staring it like it was the most fascinating thing in the entire world. "You should make it all kinds of pretty colors," he said. "And then put it in piggy tails and braid those. It would look cool."

"I would look completely gay," Hunter replied. "And while I have experimented with guys before, I am not willing to make myself look like that."

Jeff cocked his head to the side. "You've slept with guys before?"

"That's what I just said. God, do you have a listening problem or something?"

"Have you slept with a guy lately?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm married."

"Oh." Jeff just kept sitting on Hunter's lap and acting like he wasn't irritating the older man. "Would you have sex with me?"

Hunter dropped the newspaper and nearly choked on his gum. "What?" he said when he finally managed to form words.

"I want to know what it's like to fuck a guy."

"Okay, first of all, you would be the one getting fucked because you are so a bottom. Second of all, no! I will not have sex with you! I don't even like you all that much, so why would I risk Stephanie cutting off my dick and balls for you?"

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm sexy."

Groaning loudly, Hunter dumped Jeff off of him and got up to his feet. "Ask Phil or Matt to fuck you if you're so desperate to find out what gay sex is like. Or next time just bring a guy home to rape instead of a girl. That will answer all of your damn questions."

Jeff looked up at him for a minute before grinning and running upstairs to his room. Sighing and happy to be alone, Hunter went into the kitchen and began making himself a sandwich. Sometimes he wondered why he tolerated Jeff at all. The boy always found a way to irritate him, whether it was intentional or not. Maybe it was because Stephanie thought he was adorable and thought of him as her baby. Yeah, that had to be it. He put up with the rainbow haired nut job for Stephanie's sake.

"Hunter!" Jeff yelled just as the self proclaimed Cerebral Assassin was just about to start eating. "Come up here for a minute!"

Hunter groaned and took a bite of his sandwich anyway. "I'm busy, just wait a few minutes!" he yelled with a full mouth.

"NO! I WANT YOU UP HERE NOW!"

"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO WAIT A FEW FUCKING MINUTES UNTIL I'M DONE EATING!" Hunter screamed back. He began shoveling down his sandwich, knowing he had about thirty seconds before Jeff just came barreling down the stairs to get his attention.

As it turned out, he only had twenty seconds. Jeff came at him wearing only a towel, and he was holding up two outfits. "Which one should I wear?" he asked, glaring at Hunter for making him come all the way downstairs.

Hunter frowned. "What was wrong with what you were already wearing?"

"We're going to go to a gay club and I need to know what will make me look appealing to those guys."

"Uh, there is no we here Jeff. I'm not going to a club with you. I hate going to public places with you. You always get me in trouble." Hunter backed away a little, knowing Jeff was going to get mad at his refusal to go.

"Hunter, stop being an asshole!" Jeff whined. "Me want a boy to play with and you're going to help me get one. And if you say no again, I'm going to scream."

Hunter winced. He knew from personal experience that Jeff screaming was not a good thing. "Okay, okay, I'll go with you. But I am doing this against my will."

Jeff grinned. "Oh, so in a strange, nonsexual way, I'm still raping you. Yay, I still win!"

Hunter sighed and shook his head. "Damn it, I swear to God, I'm going to kill that boy one day. I really fucking am."


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff's Pet

Jeff looked around the night club with wide eyes. He had been very few regular clubs and absolutely no gay ones, so this was a pretty new experience from him. "There are dudes everywhere," he said to Hunter in amazement.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Of course there are dumbass. This is a gay nightclub. Men are the name of the game here."

"But what if they want to play Tic Tac Toe?" Jeff asked. Hunter had said the word "game" which put that idea in Jeff's head.

Hunter just confused now. "What?"

"What?" Jeff repeated.

"Don't do that?"

"Do what?"

"That!"

Jeff frowned, although on the inside, he was smiling. Hunter sounded irritated, which was the way Jeff loved him most. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about Mr. Helmsley," he said in his most serious voice. "I think you need serious therapy to deal with the issues you are trying to convey to me here tonight."

Hunter smacked him on the side of the head. "Boy, if you do not knock that shit off right now, I'll fucking really give you something to cry about. You got that?"

Jeff whined and kicked Hunter in the shins before running off and losing his big nosed guardian among the sea of people. There were a lot of pets here but Jeff didn't know which one to choose. "Too big…too big…too fat…too skinny," he muttered to himself as he looked at all the people. "Too pale…too greasy…ew he has man boobies…too--jackpot!"

The pet he wanted was sitting alone at the bar, looking just as wide eyed and innocent as can be. There was a very good chance he was underage and had snuck in here with a fake ID or something like that. Jeff walked right over to the bar and sat down right next to his future pet. "Hello," he said happily.

The boy looked startled by suddenly being talked to. "Uh…hi," he said nervously.

"I'm Jeff. What's your name?"

"Evan."

"Evan who?"

"Evan Bourne."

Jeff's eyes widened. "You know what? I saw this movie about a guy named Jason Bourne, and he had no memory but he could kick everyone's ass, so it was okay. Do you know him?"

Evan shook his head slowly. "I think he's just a fictional character."

"Oh." Well that was disappointing. But Jeff was not about to let that get him down for too long. "So are you here with someone Evan?"

"My friends," Evan replied. He looked around the club. "They just…uh…they should be back soon…I hope."

Jeff grinned. This was too perfect. "You want to dance with me Evy?"

Evan looked a little apprehensive about accepting that request. "I should really stay here," he said as he shook his head. "My friends might not find me if I move from here."

"Oh come on," Jeff begged. He took Evan by the hand and made his best puppy dog face. "I'm a really good dancer. It'll be fun, I promise."

Evan looked around again before finally caving. "Okay," he agreed. "One dance."

Jeff chuckled to himself as he led Evan out to the dance floor. The little lamb had no idea what it just agreed to. One dance? Jut one little measly dance? No, Jeff never settled for less than the whole kit and kaboodle (he had no idea what a kaboodle was, but Matt said that expression once and the word made him giggle).

One dance turned into another one and then that other one turned into even more dances. Evan relaxed the point that he was leaning back against Jeff completely, and he was grinding up against the older man in a way that was somehow innocent and slutty at the same time. Jeff got so into the dancing that he completely forgot about why he had come to the club in the first place until his stomach began to growl. Then he remembered that Hunter hadn't fed him dinner yet because they had come to the club so he could find a guy to rape. "Let's go get somewhere and get something to eat," he suggested.

Evan grinned. "Okay. I'll just text my--"

"Honey, your friends have obviously abandoned you. Why should you text them and tell them where you're going? They didn't show you that same courtesy."

"Yeah, but--"

"Come on, I'll have you back here before they even know you're gone. You can trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"He trusted you?" Hunter said in disbelief. "You told him he can trust you and he did it?"

Jeff nodded. He and Hunter were back home and Evan was naked, gagged and chained up on his bed. "Yup. I'm charming like that."

Hunter shook his head. "I think you got a mentally retarded one," he muttered.

Jeff slapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Hey! Be nice! Evan is not mentally retarded. He's my special pet."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Hunter said as he rolled his eyes. He turned around to leave, only to get stopped by Jeff. "What? What now?"

"Make me a sandwich."

"No."

"Why?" Jeff whined.

"Because someone else will be home soon to make it for you," Hunter replied. He yanked himself free from Jeff's grip and stormed out.

"Asshole," Jeff growled. He grabbed his knife and got on the bed with Evan. "Can you believe him Evy? He's so mean to me! He's never really liked me. Bastard. I don't know why I put up with him."

Evan stared at him with wide, tearful eyes. He tried to say something, but it was muffled by the gag. Jeff huffed angrily and sliced Evan on the chest with his knife. That earned him a muffled scream of pain, which was music to his ears. He did it again, and this time the scream of pain made his cock twitch. Evan screamed prettier than a lot of the girls Jeff had killed before. "Come here stupid gag," Jeff ordered as he took the gag out. "You're blocking the music."

"Stop please!" Evan begged. "Please, I won't tell anyone! Just let me go!"

Jeff just laughed and kept making cuts all over Evan's body. Evan kept screaming and Jeff kept laughing and getting harder and harder until he couldn't take it anymore. He unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down just enough to free his cock. "Are you a virgin Evy?" he asked as he positioned himself at Evan's asshole. "I've never had a boy virgin before and now I really want you to be one."

Evan gulped. "Please please don't oh God--"

Jeff rolled his eyes and went ahead and thrusted into Evan's body. He only got halfway in before he had to stop. "Oh yeah, you're a virgin," he said as Evan let out a terrible scream. Evan's tight heat was literally suffocating his dick. "Oh boy, you are definitely a virgin." He took a deep breath and thrusted the rest of the way in, literally having to stop again to make sure he didn't come right then and there. Being inside of Evan was intoxicating, and he felt his control starting to slip. He began to fuck Evan for all he was worth, getting more and more instigated by the screams that were coming out of the boy. He began biting at Evan's body, his vision becoming red and then the next thing he knew, the hand holding the knife began to move and that was when he stopped remembering everything clearly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie came home to find Hunter sitting on the chair. "Where's Jeff?" she asked as she took off her jacket.

"His room," Hunter replied. "You need to make him a sandwich."

She frowned. "Why didn't you make him one?"

"I ain't his bitch."

Groaning under her breath, she smacked Hunter before going upstairs to Jeff's room. "Jeff?" she said as she opened his bedroom door. "Honey are you--oh boy."

Jeff was asleep on the body of a teenaged boy, his pants down his ankles and the body was completely naked. Both him and the body were covered in blood, and it looked like he must have stabbed the dead boy at least a couple dozen times.

"Honey?" Stephanie said again. She gently shook Jeff's shoulder. "Wake up Jeffey. It's time to get up."

Jeff opened his eyes and stared at her sadly. "I killed Evan. My pet dead now."

"Yeah, I see that," she said with a nod. "You want some food to make you feel better?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Yup."

"No crusts?"

"No crusts."

"With Dr. Pepper?"

"I've got an entire twenty four pack of Dr. Pepper just for you."

Jeff smiled. "Okay. I'm not sad now."

Stephanie grinned. He was always so easy to please. It was a shame Hunter couldn't see that.


	12. Chapter 12

All in the Head

**A/N: Takes place sometime during Bound by Blood**

Jeff watched Beth dance around the room in nothing but her bra and panties. It was about four in the morning and they still hadn't gone to bed. "You're really sexy when you do that," he commented with a grin.

Beth giggled. "You think so?"

"I know so," he said as he watched her grab on to the bed post and dip back as far as she could go. "Come here baby. I want you next to me."

She started to climb up on the bed with him when she saw something in the corner of the room. "Oooh, come here my little baby," she cooed as she slowly stepped over to the corner. "Come here to Mommy."

Jeff frowned and looked at where she was looking. He saw absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. "What are you doing Bethy?" he asked as he rolled off the bed. "What the hell are you seeing?"

"It's a baby tiger," Beth said happily. She reached out and started stroking the air. In her mind, she probably really was petting a baby tiger. "Jeff I want to keep it!"

"Uh…okay," he agreed. Honestly, what else was he going to say? He couldn't just tell her no. That would make her cry and he hated it when she cried. It made him sad. "I guess we can keep it."

"Yay!" she cheered. She kissed him on the cheek and then reached out to pick it up--only to stop in her tracks. "Wait, get back here you dumb tiger! You can't be my pet if you run away!"

Jeff just watched in complete disbelief as she started chasing the "tiger" all the way around the room. He was now having a hard time deciding whether she was just playing and making all of this up or if her loony brain actually did see a baby tiger. Then he came to the conclusion that it didn't really matter either way. So, with that in mind, he just sat back down on the bed and watched her.

The door opened a few minutes later and Hunter came into the room. "What the hell is she doing?" he asked slowly.

"Chasing a baby tiger," Jeff replied. He grinned when she finally scooped absolutely nothing into her arms and cradled it like a small child. "I think she just caught it."

"O….kay," Hunter said very slowly and deliberately. He looked completely and utterly confused. "I'm not even going to try to make sense of this. I think I'm just going to leave the two of you alone now."

Beth looked up at Hunter and gasped. "Oh my God! There are bugs flying around your face and trying to eat it! You need to do something!"

Hunter just kept staring at her in disbelief. "Okay, James told me you were a loony, but he didn't say you were a hallucinating loony. I think that qualifies as false advertising."

Jeff studied Hunter's face carefully. He didn't actually see the bugs Beth claimed that were there, but he didn't say that. In fact, as he looked at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye, he saw the mischievous look that was there. She was just fucking with him and Hunter. And since she seemed to be having that much fun doing it, he decided to get in on the action. "You know, I think I see them too," he said with a nod. "They're all big and gross and stuff."

Now Hunter appeared to be getting really freaked out. "Guys, this is not funny," he informed them. He swatted the area around his face. "I don't see any bugs!"

"Of course you wouldn't," Beth said as she rolled her eyes. She looked at him like he was completely stupid. "You have an untrained eye. But don't worry: Jeff and I will help you."

"Yeah," Jeff agreed. He grabbed a book and held it up. "Come here Hunter, I need to kill them with this."

Hunter quickly backed up. "Oh fuck no. You just want to hit me in the face with a book."

Jeff made a high pitched whining noise. "Oh come on Hunter! That's not what I _just_ want to do. I might get you with a nut shot while I'm at it."

Hunter quickly bailed and Beth burst out laughing. "I knew you would get your head in the game!" she squealed as she hugged Jeff tightly. "Isn't pretending so much fun?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "But I can think of one thing a lot more fun."

She frowned. "Oh really? And what's that?"

"Taking this book, finding Hunter, and then breaking his big old nose with it."

She giggled. "Yeah, okay, that would be more fun."

He grinned and kissed her. "I knew you would see things my way. Now come on. The last one to get to Hunter is a rotten egg!"


	13. Chapter 13

Never Leave Me

James didn't know what to do with himself. He felt like his whole world had been ripped away from him. Annabelle was dead. She had died from cancer. Gil had called and told him the news two days ago. Ever since then, James had locked himself up in his room and hadn't come out. Raven, Christian and Gangrel were all trying to get in, but he didn't let them anywhere near him. They didn't know about Annabelle, and he didn't want to talk about her. He was having enough problems with all the thinking he was doing. She had never called to say she was sick. He hadn't even spoken to her in years. The last time they had spoken, she told him that she was pregnant with Jeff and she ended their freaky relationship. That had hurt, but not as badly as this did. Now that she was dead, it meant that they were never going to reconcile and she probably died still hating him.

Someone knocked on the door but he didn't answer it. He just plopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had never noticed it before, but the room was way too fucking small for him. Why was it so small? It was making it hard for him to breathe. He began to hyperventilate, and he started pulling on the collar of his shirt, freaking out even more when it didn't make it easier to breathe. _Annabelle's dead. She's dead. She's going to rot in the ground and never come back. She's dead she's dead she's dead she's dead…_

Someone knocked on the door again, doing it even harder this time. "James Paul Lawson, you open this door right now!" Mark shouted. "I mean it!"

James frowned. When did Mark get back? Who had called him back? He had left a few months ago. Their fighting had reached a pretty bad point so Mark just said to hell with James and left. It had hurt really bad to be abandoned, but James had been hiding that fact. He hadn't wanted anyone else to know that fact, and as far as he had known, he had managed to keep that hidden from the others.

The door was violently kicked open all of a sudden and in came Mark. "What the hell have you been doing in here?" he growled. "The others have not stopped calling me for two days now. They keep saying that you've locked yourself away and they hear you yelling and screaming at all hours at the night. I have half a mind to take my foot and shove it up your--"

"Annabelle's dead," James said dully.

That stopped Mark's rant in its tracks. He shut the door and stared at James like he had grown a second head. "Can you repeat that for me?"

"Annabelle's dead," James said again. "She died of brain cancer." He chuckled humorlessly. "I didn't even know she was sick. Some twin brother I am, huh?"

Mark just continued to stare at him for a little bit longer before walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You never told the others about her?"

"Why would I do that? It's not their fucking business."

"Good point." Mark studied James carefully. "You going to be okay?"

James snorted. "My fucking sister just died and you're really asking me that right now?"

Mark shrugged. "Isn't that what I should ask you?"

James didn't know what to say. Hell if he knew. "I don't know anymore," he admitted. "I'm not actually good at this whole thing. I'm the one who's killing everyone and not giving a damn about it. Actually feeling bad about someone dying is kind of new, although I have to say that I really don't like it."

Mark almost chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think you're supposed to." He made a little grunting noise when James decided to use his lap as a pillow, but he didn't shove James away though. "Are you going to the funeral?"

"No," James replied. "Gil doesn't want me there. He said they never told the boys about me and he doesn't want me near them. And Annabelle wouldn't want me near them either."

"Fuck what they want," Mark said. "Annabelle can't do a thing to stop you and neither can Gil. If you want to go, we'll go."

James considered that. He knew that Mark had a good point. Gil didn't control him and it wasn't like Annabelle could scream at him for going. But the funeral seemed to be the least appealing place he could possibly go. If he went to the funeral, then it would all be real. She would really be gone then. "No," he finally said. "I can't go there. I don't want to go and you can't make me."

"I never said I was going to make you," Mark replied. "Fuck, don't get your panties in a bunch."

James pouted. "I am not wearing panties you dumbass." He adjusted his head just a little bit. "Your pants aren't that comfortable to lay on. They actually kind of hurt."

Mark grunted. "I think that has more to do with the gigantic gash on the side of your head."

James frowned. Gigantic gash? He sat up and touched the side of his head. Yup, he had a gash right there on the side of his head. He could even feel the dry blood there. When the hell had he gotten that? He tried to think back, but the time period between finding out about Annabelle's death and Mark's arrival was all running together. Maybe he bashed the side of his head against the wall sometime during then. He did that when he got really mad or upset about something, so it was a likely possibility.

Mark patted him on the shoulder. "You need me to do anything for you?" He sounded like a genuinely concerned person, which was just very, very odd. Then again, this had been a really odd couple of days for James, so he really didn't think too much about it.

"Stay with me?" James said hopefully. "Don't leave again?"

Mark sighed. "Sure. Anything for you."

They both knew it was an empty promise. Things would be okay again for awhile, but they would eventually fall apart again. The relationship was just so combustible that it was bound to happen. Maybe someday they would get their happy ending, but it wouldn't be this time. That's what James wanted to happen someday anyway. And now that he had lost Annabelle for good, he was more determined than ever to make sure he got what he wanted from now on.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Prodigal Son**

James whistled under his breath as he bounced the tennis ball against the floor. Hunter and his family were set to arrive at any moment and he couldn't be any happier. "Stacy?" he called out.

"Yeah?" she replied. She was in the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Did Cactus ever put my knife back in my room?" He had decided to be nice for once and let the simple minded, deranged madman use one of his many hunting knives. Why he had made that decision was beyond him. It had just felt like the thing to do at the time.

"James, I have enough problems keeping track of my own possessions in this house! How am I supposed to know what other people do to your stuff?"

"Don't get all snotty with me! I was just asking a simple question!" Muttering under his breath, he decided to just go look for himself. On his way, he got a mouthful of hairspray because Morrison decided to spray that shit right in the hallway. "What the fuck was that for?" he asked as he wiped his tongue off on his shirt.

Morrison shrugged. "Sorry, but Stacy was hogging my bathroom."

"So go use another one, you feathered haired twat!" James smacked him on the back of the head before continuing his quest to his room. When he got there, he was happy to see that his knife was right where Cactus had been ordered to put it back. "At least someone here knows not to lose my things," he muttered.

The doorbell rang. "I GOT IT!" Miz shouted at the top of his lungs. Just seconds later, there was a loud crashing sound. "OW! SON OF A BITCH! WHO LEFT THOSE SHOES HERE?"

James sighed and shook his head. Fucking idiot must have tripped again. "You probably did, you dumbass!" he yelled as he left his bedroom. Honestly, Miz was so fucking stupid that he could hardly stand it.

The company that had been expected was just coming in as James got to the living room. Hunter and Stephanie were arm in arm, looking as hopelessly in love as ever. It was kind of sickening. Mickie and Maria looked like they were about to make out, which was fucking hot. And Phil was pulling in two newbies that…no…it couldn't be…but it was. It definitely was.

"James, this is Matt and Jeff Hardy," Phil introduced. Either he was completely oblivious to the look on James's face or James was hiding it better than he thought he was. "They're my two new little brothers."

Matt frowned. "I'm older than you dumbass."

_Oh yeah, he's definitely Mark's child_, he thought to himself. _There's no mistaking that._

Phil shrugged. "Don't bore me with details Hardy. I don't have the patience for them."

Jeff stepped forward and looked at James closely. James kept his expression as neutral as possible, but on the inside, he was almost freaking out. His son, his incestuous love child that he had never met before in his life, was standing right in front of him. And not only that, but he had to be a killer to be running around with Hunter and Stephanie. _Annabelle is probably rolling over in her grave right now. She never wanted this._

"I like your eyes," Jeff said. "Can I cut them out and play with them?"

"No," James replied. "I like them where they are right now."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

"Oh." Jeff looked back at Matt. "I'm bored," he complained. "Entertain me."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Entertain yourself Jeffro. I need to take a break from you for awhile."

Jeff pouted and looked at James hopefully. "Do you want to go kill someone with me? I'm really good at it."

James could pretty much hear Annabelle yelling in his head about how he shouldn't do that. But he shut that voice up pretty quickly. He had never truly listened to her all that much when she had been alive, and he wasn't about to start after she had been dead for so long. "Okay," he said.

Jeff cheered and grabbed James by the hand. "Come on. I want to go find someone pretty. Do you know anyone pretty around here?"

"I know some hookers are pretty if you look at them in the dark," James said. "Does that work for you at all?"

Jeff shrugged. "It'll work. I wanted to take a hostage with me here but Hunter said no. He's mean like that."

"Yes, he's such an ass," James said, smirking at the look on Hunter's face when he said that. "No offense or anything."

"Go to hell James," Hunter replied.

James laughed and followed Jeff out the front door. It felt really weird to be out there with his son, but he didn't plan on actually revealing that fact. He had just met the boy and he wasn't about to put the both of them in that awkward situation.

"Oooh, there they are!" Jeff said excitedly. They had turned into an alley and found three hookers standing there. "Pretty girls! Come play with Jeffey!"

"Okay maybe we should--holy shit!" James said. He just watched as Jeff got his knife right out and slit one of the hooker's throat. Blood started going everywhere and the other two women started screaming, but they didn't keep doing it for long. Jeff stabbed one of them in the chest and the other one in the stomach before anyone's attention could really be grabbed. "Well I'll be damned," James muttered. "The kid is a chip off the old block."

Jeff looked at the damage he had done and then grinned at James. "What do you think?"

James grinned. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine kid."


	15. Chapter 15

Girl (and Jeff) Time

"This is nice," Stephanie said. She, Mickie, Maria and Jeff were sitting out on the back porch eating ice cream. "It's been forever since we've gotten the boys to give us some alone time."

"But I'm with you and I'm a boy," Jeff pointed out. About half of his ice cream had ended up on his face and shirt instead of in his mouth.

"Yeah, but you're different sweetheart," Stephanie reminded him. She grabbed a napkin and wiped his face off. "You are our baby, so you were allowed to stay."

Jeff giggled. "I'm the baby, gotta love me. Don't you wish you were my mommy..."

Maria rested her head on Mickie's shoulder. "You do realize he's going to be singing that song all day now, don't you Steph?"

Stephanie shrugged. She thought it was cute when Jeff sang that song. He gave it a much more deranged and evil twist.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mickie asked. She began playing with Maria's hair just a little bit. "I'm bored."

"We could kill someone," Jeff suggested immediately. He literally started bouncing up and down eagerly like a small child.

"We always do that though," Maria pointed out. She looked down at her nails. "I want to do something new."

"We could take over the world," Jeff countered.

The girls considered that option carefully. "That would be different," Mickie admitted. "But it would take too much work. I'm looking for something to do that can get done before wrestling comes on tonight."

Jeff folded his arms over his chest. "Nobody ever does what I want to do! You guys are so mean to me!"

Stephanie patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry honey. We'll make it up to you eventually." She looked around, trying to find some inspiration for what to do in the scenery around them. She didn't see anything that gave her a good idea, so she sighed and looked down. Suddenly she was struck by an idea. "Boobies," she said out loud.

The others all looked at her in surprise. "What?" they all said at the same time.

She quickly got up and ran back into the house. "We need booze," she announced as they followed her. "Lots and lots of booze."

"For what?" Mickie asked. "I'm completely and totally confused right now. You have to help us out here Steph."

"I want to make a Girls Gone Wild video," Stephanie said. She went into the kitchen and went striaght to the cabinet Hunter kept the alcohol. "We can make this video and then we can sell it and make a whole bunch of money. Hunter's been complaining that I've been spending too much of his money. He says I need to make some of my own." She took out a bottle of whiskey and looked at it. "Although I'm going to need a lot of this stuff to get rid of my self respect so I can run around topless on camera."

"Why can't we just kill someone and take their money?" Maria asked. "What's wrong with that plan?"

"You were the one who said we needed to do something different," Mickie poined out. She eyed the bottle of whiskey with interest. "And this would definitely be different."

Jeff looked at all of them like they were crazy. "Why do you need to drink to run around topless?" He removed his own shirt and threw it down to the ground. "Look at me. I'm topless right now and I didn't need to drink anything."

Stephanie laughed just a little bit. Jeff was so clueless about some things. "Honey, it's different when girls go topless," she explained. "We don't just take our shirts off and run around like you boys do."

"Why not? Have you ever considered the fact that the world would be a better place if you did?"

"Now how do you argue with that logic?" Mickie asked. She gave Jeff a hug. "That's why I love you Jeffro. You're so awesome."

Jeff grinned. "You're not the momma, but you're awesome too."

Stephanie unscrewed the lid to the whiskey bottle and drank some straight out of the bottle. It burned her throat as it went down, and she began coughing widly. "Coke," she gasped out. "Somebody grab me some Coke."

Maria ran over to the fridge and opened it. "All we have is Pepsi," she said.

"Then give me that then!" Stephanie snapped impatiently. She just needed something to wash the whiskey down with or she was going to get sick.

Maria quickly grabbed a can of Pepsi out of the fridge and handed it to Stephanie. Stephanie quickly opened it and chugged a good quarter of it in one drink.

"Phil is gonna get mad," Jeff said knowingly. "That's his Pepsi. He said we weren't allowed to touch it."

"I don't give a damn what Phil said," Stephanie said. She shook her head a little bit. She had taken such a large drink of the whiskey that it had made her feel kind of tipsy. "Phil will just have to deal with it. Now is anyone else going to join me in this quest in getting drunk and making a topless video?"

Mickie and Maria both exchanged looks before shrugging and getting Pepsis of their own. "What the hell?" Mickie said. "It's not like we have anything else better to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Four hours later_

"I thought Stephanie said we were supposed to stay away for the whole day," Matt said. "It's not even dinner time yet."

Hunter just shrugged. He knew that his wife wanted girl (and Jeff) time, but he didn't give a damn at the moment. He had been with Phil and Matt long enough. The two younger men had been driving him nuts because they had gotten into an argument about which was better: Transformers or G.I. Joes. It was a completely pointless and annoying argument and Hunter couldn't take it anymore. He needed the sanity that Stephanie could provide him. "She'll just have to deal," he said as he unlocked the door and led his "sons" into the house. "I'm sure--oh my God!"

Stephanie was completely hammered out of her mind and she was clumsily holding his video camera. It looked like she was trying to record Maria and Mickie, who were having sex on the living room floor. A Metallica song was playing on the radio and Jeff was on the couch, dancing to the sound but not exactly keeping to the beat of the song.

"Wow," Matt said.

"What the hell is going on?" Hunter asked.

Jeff jumped down from the couch and stumbled over to them. "We were supposed to be girls gone wild," he slurred out. "But then we got drunk and things just went weird from there." He giggled and started falling over, making Matt have to catch him before he hit the ground.

Phil shook his head. "That's it, I'm sticking around next time the girls do girl time. This is awesome."

Hunter nodded. That sounded like an awesome plan in his book.


End file.
